Giving In
by Pickleweasel1208
Summary: Sasuke knows that Itachi wants him. He just has to get his big brother to give in to pleasure... (warning - incest. Don't like, don't read)


Major warning: brother/brother incest (specifically, Uchihacest, Sasuke/Itachi). If it squicks, don't read, ok?

Other pertinent info: Dominant Sasuke. PWP. Could be considered AU or not (though I'm imagining Sasuke as 18 and Itachi as 23, so they obviously both have to be alive, and their parents are too, so whatever the case, it's not -quite- canon). Written very quickly, no beta. All errors are mea culpa.

-

"Sasuke… stop… we can't…"

The words came out thready and weak, Itachi's voice and physical state betraying the fact that he didn't truly want Sasuke to stop. But what they were doing was just… wrong. They were brothers, and therefore had no right to be lovers, as much as the idea appealed to Itachi's darkest, guilty desires. Their parents were asleep just down the hall. If Mitoko, or worse, Fugaku, heard anything and came to check to see what was going on… Itachi didn't want to think about what kind of fate would befall him, and more importantly, his dear younger brother.

Sasuke lifted his head from Itachi's erection, slick from saliva and almost impossibly hard with arousal. Sasuke's intense gaze bored into Itachi's identical dark eyes, and Itachi swallowed hard. Sasuke's slightly flushed cheeks, mussed hair, and lust-clouded eyes triggered even more raw need and desire in Itachi, and he had to close his eyes to keep those feelings from becoming overwhelming.

"You want this as much as I do," Sasuke replied huskily. "You love me, right? So just give in to it."

Sasuke's words rung true – Itachi did love Sasuke, in a way that was inappropriate for one brother to feel about another. And he did want this physical contact… but he couldn't stand the idea of Sasuke being disowned and ostracized. He didn't care about what happened to himself, but Sasuke… Sasuke was the one he cared about, more than anything. He had to protect his younger brother.

Itachi was about to gather up the strength to repeat his earlier words, but before he could, his cock was swallowed once more by Sasuke, and Itachi had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down, applying the hardest suction as he reached the crown of Itachi's length, and holding Itachi's hips down to keep his older brother from bucking into his mouth.

And Itachi found himself unable to protest. He had no idea why or how Sasuke was so good at this, and why it was causing him to lose his sanity, but it didn't matter. It just felt right, even though it should have felt so wrong. Thoughts of exile slipped slowly from his mind the more Sasuke continued to suck, lick, and tease. He was grateful that Sasuke was holding him down, because it was so tempting to thrust into that hot, talented mouth.

When Sasuke moved one hand from Itachi's hip to Itachi's balls and began toying with them, it was all Itachi could do to keep from moaning loudly. Instead, he released the sheets that he had been fisting tightly, and threaded his fingers through Sasuke's hair. That earned him a pleased hum from Sasuke, which reverberated around Itachi's cock.

Itachi shuddered, and let out a whispered "fuck" as pleasure built within him. He wasn't going to last much longer – he had wanted this for longer than he cared to admit.

When Sasuke's hand withdrew from Itachi's balls, movements became slightly irregular, Itachi opened his eyes and looked down to see what had changed… and was greeted with the sight of Sasuke fisting his own erection, cock leaking precome. Sasuke's eyes were still open, and they locked once more on Itachi's. The sight was so arousing that Itachi almost lost it right then and there. Itachi kept that eye contact, breathing hard, and that seemed to drive Sasuke to redouble his efforts, sucking harder, his hand flying over his cock faster and faster.

Itachi let his head fall back onto the pillow, too lost in pleasure to be able to continue watching Sasuke… but the image would be burned into his brain for a long time. He soon found himself nearing his peak, and his hands tightened in Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke… going to…" he warned.

Sasuke hummed his pleasure, continued sucking, and then Itachi's sanity unraveled. Itachi moaned Sasuke's name and his balls tightened, hips jerked up, held down only by Sasuke's hand, and Itachi came, hard, spilling his seed into his brother's throat.

Sasuke didn't pull back, but swallowed Itachi's come, and gave his cock a few more gentle sucks, which made Itachi's body tremble slightly. Itachi heard a grunt from Sasuke, and felt hot liquid splash the inside of his thighs, but was still unable to open his eyes. So he felt, rather than saw his younger brother crawling on top of him, and kissing him soundly.

Itachi's eyes shot open – despite what he and Sasuke had just done, the kiss was somehow unexpected. But it became more real as Sasuke plunged his tongue into Itachi's mouth, and Itachi tasted the evidence of his own release.

Itachi had no idea how long they spent just kissing. It had started out with Sasuke practically fucking his mouth, but somehow transformed into something more tender and languidly slow. When they finally broke apart, and looked into each other's eyes, Itachi saw what he had been trying to deny himself for years reflected in his brother's expression.

Love. Utter, pure, devoted love.

Giving in completely, Itachi rolled Sasuke onto his back, and kissed him once more, gently, lovingly.

"I do love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked lazily. "I know."

And with that, Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him close. They still had a few hours before Itachi would have to send Sasuke back to his own room so that they would not be discovered. But until then, he wanted to get as much time with his brother… now lover… as possible.


End file.
